Granger, Hermione
by Honey G
Summary: Os Granger eram uma família, afinal. Fic escrita para o V Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Honey G

**Título:** Granger, Hermione

**Gênero:** Gen / Family

**Classificação:** K

**Formato:** Drabble

**Resumo:** Os Granger eram uma família, afinal. Fic escrita para o Haus of Beca do 6v.

* * *

**Granger, Hermione**

Hermione sempre se sentira estranha naquela escola. Não jogava tênis ou cricket, não roubava a maquiagem da mãe aos nove anos, não sonhava em ser uma rockstar e, principalmente, gostava de estudar. Certo dia, alguns anos de tormento escolar vieram à tona após uma discussão envolvendo ela e duas outras garotas do colégio misto, e seus pais foram chamados pela diretoria.

Uma garota aplicada e pacífica, Hermione se sentia pavorosamente envergonhada ao ver seus pais com caras amarradas e expressões cansadas sentarem num banco do pátio, longe de todos, esperando explicações. "Por que, por que, minha filha, é a quarta vez que ouvimos reclamações sobre você?", perguntou a mãe abatida.

Mas ela não saberia responder. Hermione não procurava confusão, mas esta parecia estar sempre ao seu lado. _As coisas simplesmente se movem sozinhas, mamãe_, era o que ela gostaria de responder, e o faria, mas não estava disposta a ver a mãe sair do estágio de abatimento para o enraivecimento.

"Eu realmente sinto muito", murmurou sem esperanças de consolo. "Nos diga o que está acontecendo, Hermione! Por quê aquelas garotas e você estavam brigando?", perguntou seu pai, impaciente. "Porque eu não me encaixo, papai. Porque eu prefiro estudar a evaporação da água a novos modos de usar a gravata femininamente", respondeu clara e objetiva, sem mais agüentar segurar tanta frustração em si.

Só então os pais se deram conta da filha que tinham. Hermione era a mistura perfeita dos dois, tímida e eficiente como o pai, persistente e correta como a mãe. "Você não sabe como aquele rato foi parar no estojo da Patricia Melvin, não é?", disse o pai, agora sorrindo. "Não. Se soubesse, contaria", confessou Hermione.

A frustração se transformara em orgulho. Hermione não era aquela criança que não lembra ninguém, que não imita ninguém. Ela se tornava mais Granger a cada minuto. Ela tinha os cabelos terrivelmente armados da mãe e os dentes grandes do pai, de quem também herdara o tom ansioso de quem _sabe_ as respostas antes do previsto.

Dois anos depois, já preparando a festa de aniversário de doze anos, que aconteceria em algumas semanas, Hermione atendeu a campainha e deparou-se com um homem uniformizado, roupa social e com um emblema engraçado no bolso da camisa. Este homem chamou seus pais e todos se sentaram na sala de estar.

Os minutos pareciam eternos na ansiedade da garota que temia mais uma reunião sobre seu estranho comportamento, e de fato, foi o que aconteceu. Mas dessa vez, não foi uma frustração, e sim uma felicidade desmedida que encheu seu peito. _Ela, bruxa_. Não mais esquisita, mas _mágica_. A mudança de perspectiva só não parecia agradar os pais.

A plaquinha de latão ganhada no sexto aniversário escrita "Dra. Hermione J. Granger – dentista" ficaria guardada em qualquer caixa de papelão no sótão. O consultório, os materiais, os livros, as indicações de trabalho seriam delegadas a outro filho que não existia. Será que agüentariam ver a filha trocando a cureta por uma varinha de condão?

Não fora tão difícil afinal. Embora suspeitassem que ela não contasse tudo exatamente como era, viam Hermione crescer e se tornar tão parecida com eles como uma filha pudesse ser. E foram entendendo e admirando cada vez mais a filha, os três cada vez mais Granger. Compreendiam seus argumentos e respeitavam suas decisões maduras, e a levavam em setembro na estação King's Cross com a certeza de deixarem-na ir num lugar em que ela era especial e que só poderia pertencer a ela.

Mostrava grande aptidão para restaurar pequenas e complicadas feridas em plantas que gritavam com a precisão e delicadeza que o endodontista Dr. Alfred Granger tratava dos canais de seus pacientes. Sabia medir corretamente a quantidade de pedra da lua moída e xarope de heléboro para fazer uma Poção da Paz assim como a Dra. Jean Granger juntava hidróxido de cálcio e resina fotopolimerizável para fazer obturações.

Há coisas que só se entende do lado de dentro, e os Granger era uma delas.


End file.
